


Bully

by JahStorybook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: Years after graduation Harry and Draco both end up working at Azkaban.Okay so I wrote this years ago. YEARS ago. Be kind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bully

Every day consisted of Harry's own personal little hell. Draco had become a lot stronger after the war, both physically and in regards to his magic. When they graduated he thought his life would calm down. 

Unfortunately, when he got a job at Azkaban Harry found out that not only was none other than Draco Malfoy working there, too, but he had somehow became more of a dick. Every day he would try and fail to avoid the blonde at work, usually ending up with some new bruise or the knowledge of some new curse. 

The previous day he learned that Malfoy could literally make him vomit up live toads when prompted. Needless to say, he had gone home early to suffer through the day. Today would likely be no different, except that something had started to break in him.

Back when it was just taunting Harry had the hugest crush on him. And now Draco seemed to hate him not for his father's reasons, but his own. That hurt more than any real punch could. The fact that Draco took a good look at him and decided for himself that Harry was worth hating.

Harry sighed as he apperated to Azkaban's first lobby, body tensing as it bumped into another body. Just his luck, as it happened to be the blonde devil himself that turned to see who had arrived in the cold room underneath the prison. When he saw Harry his blank face grew sly.

"Harry Potter. Here to lift my spirits?" He grabbed a hold of his sleeve, yanking Harry with him and to the stairs.

"Let me go, Draco. I'm done playing this ridiculous game with you!" He tried pulling his arm free, prompting Draco to jerk him forward. This caused him to fall, unfortunately, tripping on the first step and falling onto the hard concrete. Tears stung his eyes when his skin grated against the cold flooring. Draco turned him, his wand at the ready. Harry saw it falter slightly as Draco got one good long look at his face.

"Kill me, then, Malfoy," he commanded, giving up the hope he once had that this man could ever care about him. "Please."

Draco dropped his wand, his eyes wide with shock.

"Excuse me?" He sounded so shocked, and Harry wondered if killing him was beyond even Draco's capability. A shame, because if it was Draco pointing that wand at him, Harry wouldn't stop him.

"I want you to do it." His voice was barely a whisper, and the sound of more people coming in behind them almost drowned it out. Draco grabbed his discarded wand, his face taking on a look Harry had never seen before. Not on him, at least. He pulled Harry to his feet, dragging him up the stairs before shoving him through the door of their superior's office. 

"Potter's sick. I'm taking him home." Draco said, his voice so venomous and malicious that the man working the desk didn't object at all. 

"So nice of you. Feel better, Harry." Next thing he knew, Draco had him on the floor of a room he didn't recognize.

"What the hell is your problem? Stand up, for once! You can't just lie down and give up!" If possible, his voice had become even more angrier. Harry felt as though he was the one who did something wrong. With the way their brief friendship had ended, maybe it _was_ his fault. Why else would Draco hate him again?

*********

Harry looked so clueless as he stood over him in the small living room of the home he'd chosen for himself. That was Harry, though. The most oblivious person Draco had ever met.

"Why should I listen to you, Malfoy? It's not like you _care_. You should just kill me." He could sense the emotion in his words, the raw pain and exhaustion. He could hear the pleading. Understanding now that this was not something fists could solve, he let his cold demeanor fall, just this once.

"How could I possibly kill the boy who lived?" Draco had been so shocked at those words when he spoke them on the stairs. Even now, crouching down beside him, he was shocked. How could Harry ask him to do that, even as a bluff? His eyes were still full of tears, and for each one he privately hated himself. If only he had tried to connect with him years ago, he wouldn't be so angry now. He wouldn't hate seeing the brown eyes shy away from his gaze.

"Easily, I think." Harry said dryly, unsuccessfully trying to keep his voice even, Draco realized.

"What happened to you? Shouldn't you be jumping up and hitting me?" Was it possible to hate someone of the principle that you didn't hate them? If so, he hated that he was just looking at Draco, not fighting back at all.

"I can't. I can't fight you anymore. Please just make it stop!" Suddenly he was sitting up and holding Draco's arm.

"What are you doing?!" Harry jerked him down and kissed him, tears wetting his face as they brushed against each other. Draco shoved him away, on instinct, and hit him. He fell back onto the floor.

"Keep hitting me." He said with dead eyes and a monotone voice.

"Will you stop being like that!" Draco yelled, wondering if this was a phase all life-long heroes went through. "For the love of- Please, just stop!"

"Being like what? Defeated? Broken down? What'd you expect after all you've done to me, Draco? After years of abuse and hate?" His words struck Draco hard, and he found breathing was becoming difficult while Harry looked away. His eyes were staring through the wall on his left, another blatant show of acceptance.

"So you think I can just kill you because we argue all the time. I don't pick fights with you out of hate, Potter!" He covered his mouth, realizing what he'd just let slip. Harry looked back up to him, his eyes curious.

"Then why do you fight me, if not out of hate? Why do you always get so angry when you see me?" Fucking bastard, Draco thought to himself.

"I have my reasons." That didn't seem to satisfy Harry.

"I'd very much like to hear them. I mean, you've only been terrorizing me every day of my life. It's not like you owe me or anything." Grabbing his collar Draco slammed him down to the floor.

"Shut your bloody mouth, Potter. _You don't. Need. To know_!" The look in his eyes was back, and he realized he'd done it again. Releasing him slowly, Draco stood up and turned away. Small specks of dust drifted lazily through the room, kicked up from their rolling around on the floor and exposed as they passed through the light streaming past the window. That very light seemed to all land on Harry, still laying on his back when Draco glanced down at him. Behind his closed eyelids Draco saw his eyes moving around, no doubt in response to the light. He was so damn beautiful. Even when Draco wanted to hit him.

"Your staring." His voice, though quiet, startled Draco as he kept his eyes closed.

"Am not." A small smile danced on the corner of his lips, drawing him closer. "Get up."

"I can't."

"Why fucking not?" Looking up at him, Harry's smile faded away.

"I'm giving up. I quit. There's just nothing I can do anymore. I probably should have given up years ago." Draco was kind of concerned about that, but at the moment had had more important things to worry over.

"Harry Potter, giving up? Impossible. Get up." Once more, Harry shut his eyes. "Please. Please get up."

"You could pull me up. Wouldn't be hard." It really wouldn't. After graduation, Draco learned that wands can only get you so far. He'd since learned to use his own strength when need be. He didn't want to pull Harry up, though. He wanted to watch and know for certain that somewhere in there, this man still had the strength he did when he was a boy. 

"No. Get up. Now." It took a minute. At first, Harry just laid still, staring at the ceiling. When he finally moved, Draco stared, breathlessly, as he pushed himself up and leaned back on his hands. 

"I'm up." Draco let out a sigh.

"You're up." Without really meaning to, he leaned in. Harry instinctively leaned back, eyes going wide.

"Uh... Malfoy? What are you doing?" Shushing him, Draco leaned in further. When their lips met, gently unlike before, Harry melted. The blonde pulled away when he realized Harry was holding his breath. 

"I want to help you. Please, let me help you."


End file.
